


Left Behind

by Lapis01



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: Dinobot ll survived the Nemesis's explosion, and now he's stuck on Earth with his original memories.





	Left Behind

The last thing he could remember was Optimus Primal- trying to convince him to save himself- before a large explosion sounded. Pain had flashed through the back of his helm as it slammed against the wall. Everything had then gone black.

Dinobot groaned as his systems rebooted. His optics flickered online as he sat up, holding his helm in his clawed hands. It took quite some time before the transmetal raptor's vision stopped spinning. 

Something near by shifted, causing Dinobot to ignore his pain in turn of looking around. Thankfully, it had only been some rubble shifting, but as Dinobot looked around, he realized just how unstable the ship around him was. He was still inside the Nemesis- or what was left of it.

Dinobot tried to stand- he needed to get out of there- but something stopped him. He hissed when he looked down, seeing a large metal rod had stabbed through his knee, rendering the leg useless. Dinobot hadn't felt any pain from the injury until he looked at it. Energon was spilling onto the ground from the wound, but he needed to get moving. The raptor forced himself into an awkward standing position where he was forced to use his tail as support too keep himself from falling backwards as he limped towards an opening in the side of the ship. 

Dinobot's transmetal ll frame used to be able to repair him, but something in his spark had changed since he had recieved a full one. That caused his frame to no longer heal itself as it had before. 

Dinobot bared his razor sharp denta, growling in anger and distaste as he was forced to rest against a near by tree, clutching at an open wound on his chest where a large shard of metal had dug deep into his frame. He needed to get to shelter before something attacked him. The other Maximals would help- he just had to make it back to their base at the Ark. The raptor pushed himself off the tree and began trying to walkin the direction of the Ark. The rod in his knee made movement difficult, but removing said rod would only cause more energon the gush from the injury. 

0000

By the time Dinobot finally made it to the outside of the Maximal base, the sun had gone down. However, something seemed off. There wasn't anyone guarding the entrance to the base and the large metal doors were pushed open a bit. Dinobot went inside, though he stayed on high alert. 

"Optimus? Vermin?" He called once he was inside. 

There was no response. 

"Anyone?" 

Again, nothing. That's when the realization kicked in. The Maximals were gone: they had left for Cybertron. The Predacons had probably been taken with as prisoners. A pang of sadness tugged at Dinobot's spark as he surveyed the Maximal's old base. Most of the equipment that had been here was gone now, including the CR chamber.

"They're.. gone." Dinobot said softly to himself. 

The metal raptor sunk to the floor, using the wall as support. He gazed down at the rod puncturing his knee, and he carefully wrapped his claws around it. In one swift move, Dinobot had ripped the thing out and thrown it aside as he snarled loudly in pain. More energon bubbled out of the open wound, but Dinobot couldn't bring himself to care. 

A rat timidly came up to Dinobot, sniffing at the spilt energon. Its nose twitched in disgust before looking up at the robot before it. Dinobot stared at the small creature as more sorrow took ahold of his spark. He couldn't believe that he had let himself get so attached. For primus's sake, he had even gotten attached to the vermin- to Rattrap. Dinobot slowly reached his free arm out towards the rat and opened his hand. The rodent climbed on, and Dinobot set it on his shoulder. 

"It appears as though we're stuck here together." The metal raptor said to the rat as he rested his helm against the wall.

A major energon loss warning flashed in Dinobot's HUD. He sighed and shut his optic. 

"I was left behind."


End file.
